Tales from the Naval Base
by Dragon in the Den's Dream
Summary: A selection of tales from a certain naval base concerning the Admiral in charge and the ship girls under his command.
**Tale 1: Hiei's Cooking**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping annoyingly outside my room's window and the grumbling of my empty stomach. Rubbing my still sleep eyes, I remembered through my sleep haze now that I skipped dinner last night, though not by choice. When I saw the duty roster outside the mess hall, I saw to my horror that it was Hiei's turn to make dinner, and I discreetly made a tactical retreat as soon as possible. It was also Curry Friday, and the one time I tried Hiei's rendition of what was by her own word, a simple chicken and potato curry, it certainly didn't taste like it was just that. No, it was more than that, something both my mouth and stomach couldn't agree with for a few days after, and just thinking about it now even still brought back the phantom pain on my tastebud and digestive system.

Sadly, Housho's izakaya wasn't open last night, due to her participating carrier training the day before with Yokosuka's Carrier Group. Houshou was a lifesaver whenever it is Hiei's turn at the kitchen. I do feel shitty that I am cowardly evading having to do with any of her cooking for that matter, and having the rest of my ship girls enduring it in my stead even though they haven't brought it up to me yet, which made me feel even more shittier. But my own life was at stake, and being in command also means ensuring that you take care of yourself to ensure that the chain of command is not disrupted, even if it means having to hurt the feelings of the girls under my command this way.

I got myself washed up in the adjoining bathroom and got myself dressed before heading out to the mess hall. It was still relatively early and I doubt that there was anyone up, but my body moved on its own towards the mess hall expectantly, hoping for an early breakfast to sate the my hunger. I would have raided the pantry for something to munch on if that's what I have to do. Passing by the duty roster, I noted that it was Inazuma's turn this morning which made me hopeful: Inazuma is always up and early to make breakfast. A meal by her I can look forward to with no worries

True enough, when I got in the mess hall, what welcomed me was the delicious scent of cooked food wafting in the air, and on the table ready and waiting for me on the table was an equally delicious looking breakfast meal of rice, fish and miso soup, though somewhat curiously, there was a basket of small bread and some cheese and butter too which wasn't something I was aware Inazuma can prepare. I gathered that she must be trying some western stuff on her own to expand the choices, I thought, to which I humbly accept graciously: I really was hungry after all and the extra food might just clinch it.

So I sat down and began digging in voraciously, forgetting any sense of manners and composure as I took a bread with one hand and using the other to dig into the grilled fish with a chopstick. It didn't matter for now when there was no one around anyway yet. As I ate, I wondered what was Inazuma doing now in the kitchen as I can still hear the sound of cooking emanating from there. I want to praise her for another delicious meal even more.

But I was already halfway through the meal when from the kitchen, out step Hiei, not Inazuma, with an apron over her usual outfit and a bandanna on her head. I stopped eating altogether and broke into a sudden cold sweat before she noticed me.

And noticed me right away she did, and she shot me with her earnest and cheerful smile. "Ah Admiral, good morning." She greeted me cordially, beaming a wide grin at me. "How's your breakfast? I hope they're to your liking because I woke up early to make them." She boasted.

And with just that, I couldn't help myself from stopping myself from trying to vomit suddenly. The phantom pain and flavor of Hiei's curry suddenly returning viciously without warning. It was probably because it was so obvious on my face that Hiei approached me with a mixed horrified and worrisome expression on her face. "Admiral? What-?"

At that moment I knew I screwed up. Last time I did my best at not showing my great distaste at her curry so as not to hurt her feelings. But caught like this in the open without warning, I wasn't prepared to do anything like that now. The expectant look on her face waiting for an answer to her question did not help at all.

 _But wait_ , I reminded myself again that the food I ate was delicious, _nothing like the curry she made last time at all. Did she really make all this?_ Though that would explain the bread on the table too if she did as it wasn't surprising if Hiei had picked up some of her sister ship Kongou's preferences.

I did the best thing I can do when pressed with a dangerous question: answer it by asking another question. "No, I'm fine, just… did you really make all this?"

"Yes, I did, is there something wrong with it?" Hiei asked back, tears practically visible at the corner of her eyes out of worry for me.

"No, it's nothing but it's just that…" Feeling absolute guilty right now, I figured it was best I be honest now and suffer the repercussion later for making her cry. It was the least I could do now since I already ate half of the meal she prepared for me. "I'm sorry, Hiei, but after the curry you made last time, I wasn't sure what to expect with any of your cooking. This is just… so different I couldn't believe that you made them."

The look of abject horror on her face was summarily replaced something akin to confusion and anger now, and I winced, expecting the worse. I was totally going to get it now and I know I deserved it for being such a shitty admiral.

"I-it's not like I can't help it with my curry. I'm still learning and all, and Kongou-neesama has been teaching me too but I don't know I just I'm sorry I made it and you have to eat that horrible curry-"

She went on blabbering flusteringly almost incoherently and non-stop. She would have went on blaming herself if I hadn't stood up and pat her head, at which she then stopped and looked at me dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, but it's okay, Hiei, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it one day. But for now, I want to thank you for making me this delicious breakfast. I was absolutely hungry and I enjoyed it. I don't mind having any of your cooked meals again if they're this good."

"Did you skipped dinner last night because it was my turn at the kitchen?" Hiei asked with a sniffle.

"Well… yeah I kind of did. I'm really sorry, Hiei." I apologized with a sigh.

"Oh… it's just as well I couldn't cook last night anyway. I was too busy to make dinner, so I asked Inazuma to switch with me and she made dinner instead while I made breakfast in her place." Hiei said, a faint smile now forming at the corner of her lips.

"Ah, so that's why you're cooking today." I mused out aloud. "Well I get to taste your food so that's a win for me. Keep it up next time, okay?" I praised her, giving her a thumbs up.

"I- I will!" Hiei exclaimed cheerfully again, the liveliness and sparkling radiant Hiei I know was restored. "I better get back and get ready, the others should be coming soon."

"Alright, don't let me stop you. I'll just finish breakfast here. I'll help you out even after I'm done." I replied, sitting down again and ready to wolf down the rest of the food.

"Okay!" Hiei replied, and turned back towards the kitchen but stopped just before it and turns back to me. "Admiral, I'll try my best with making the best curry you'll ever taste, so wait for me to make it one day, alright?" She declared.

Seeing how confident she was with that declaration, I couldn't possibly say anything otherwise. "I'll wait for the day then. Give it your all." I promised.

With that, and a wide grin that made her sparkle even more radiantly, she turned back towards the kitchen, leaving to me hurriedly finish my meal so I can help her prepare meals for the others too as I promised.

An Admiral always has too keep a promise after all.


End file.
